


Intermezzo in Blue

by lysanatt



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Mild D/s, PWP, Rough Sex, Sex in a Voltron Lion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-15 12:46:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18073670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lysanatt/pseuds/lysanatt
Summary: Sometimes Lance just needs it fast and rough and with a little pain to go with it. Kolivan is giving it to him.





	Intermezzo in Blue

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt meme #35, for anon, who wanted Kolivance, and "take it off".

"You heard me. Take it off."

Lance makes a low moan. Usually he's the one wrapping Kolivan around his little finger, but tonight… not really. Lance knows how this goes. It happens once in a while, when Kolivan has had enough and decides that Lance is in need of, erm, correctional assistance. 

Lance _loves_ it when he has driven Kolivan to that point. 

He leans against the wall, hips pushed forward a little, just so Kolivan can see what he's getting. His suit feels tight, hot, his cock hard. Lance smiles, a sweet, submissive smile. He has all the power, he knows it, Kolivan knows it, but they are going to pretend that it isn't so. 

Lance drops his helmet on the floor. "Is this enough, Leader?"

Kolivan steps closer, tall and powerful and menacing. He makes Lance even harder just by looking at him. 

"You smell of lust, Paladin. Lust. Need. Is that it? You want to be on your knees, a Galra cock filling you up? Do not pretend that taking off your helmet is an adequate answer to my order. Take off your suit." Kolivan steps closer. God, he's gorgeous when he's like that, just the sound of his voice makes Lance want to get on all fours for him. Then again, he always wants to be on all fours, or on his back, or whatever position that gets his man all worked up. 

Lance makes a soft moan, making the mistake to look up at meet Kolivan's eyes. Usually they are soft and warm for him, but now they are shining with a cold light, white-gold, like the sharp clear light of dawn. His knees buckle and it's a miracle that he's able to stay upright. "Yes, Leader," Lance says, his voice almost a whisper. He leans his head back against the wall of his lion, letting out a low hiss. He's needy, he wants. Good thing is that his husband will give him what he craves so badly. 

Blood is pumping through his veins, filling his cock, his entire body throbbing for touch. "Please," Lance gets out, slowly pulling off the top part of his suit. It slumps around his waist, its empty arms holding him in a limp grip, nothing compared to what will happen later, when Kolivan holds him in his strong arms. Lance congratulates himself for falling in love with the hottest, strongest man in the universe. 

"Off," Kolivan demands again. "Don't make me ask you a second time, or you won't have a suit to wear tomorrow."

"Of course, Leader. I'm sorry." Lance hurries to get the rest of the suit off, boots discarded carelessly, suit on top of them. Lance looks up, eyes heavy with lust. He knows how this goes, and he loves it. Just as he loves Kolivan. "Please, Leader."

Kolivan's hand is cruel as it moves down Lance's chest. Lance makes a weak mewl, knowing it's in vain. Kolivan will do to him what he wants, which, not the least incidentally, is also what Lance wants: he wants to be fucked hard and good until they both come. 

Raising his arms to wrap them around Kolivan's neck, Lance gives himself up to his lover. He loves Kolivan so much, loves when he gets like this, like all his love turns so big and overwhelming that it needs out, possessive and brutal. 

Lance yelps as Kolivan shoves a slick finger into him. 

"Quiet, boy. Hold still." Kolivan moves his finger, fucking him with almost too soon, not waiting for him to be ready. He is, though. Damn, he's so ready. 

"Please, please, please," Lance whispers, his words damp on Kolivan's skin. "Please, I need it— I—"

Lance finds himself deposited over his lion's pilot seat, Kolivan's fingers in his ass, teeth on his neck. Kolivan makes a soft growl that vibrates through his skin, teases the very sensitive spot between his ear and neck, making him make an open-mouthed gasp, arousal surging through him. 

Then Kolivan's fingers are gone, replaced with something harder, bigger, hurting. Lance relishes the pain. Kolivan never hurts him for real, just enough, enough for him to catch on to the rush of endorphins, to the arousing pain that guides him to release. He follows it, chases it, runs with it, the dull throbbing wrecking his body, breaking it down so that Kolivan can catch him and put him back together. Lance needs it the way he needs air, needs Kolivan, like they are one and the same.

It stretches out before him, white and beautiful, a river that lets him float on it until the end. Kolivan's moans, the slapping of body against body pulling and pushing him closer to the end. He loves it, being torn apart by love, and Kolivan does that for him: every little bite, every thrust, every mark pressed into his flesh by Kolivan's strong fingers pushes him toward climax. 

Kolivan growls over him, hand on his neck, pressing his face into the pilot seat. Semen runs down his thighs as Kolivan comes, knot lodged deep into his body, pressure unbearable and good at the same time. Kolivan invades his body, his being, giving him so much pleasure.

Lance comes without any aid, apart from Kolivan's tender words whispered in his ear. And the huge thing in his ass. 

Lance gasps for air, his breathing too fast and his heartbeat a hundred rabbits running in his chest. They calm down as Kolivan's huge hands brush over his body, ever so gentle, bringing him back to the shore. 

"Was that what you needed?" Kolivan asks, his body bent over Lance's, heavy and protective. He offers Lance little kisses, decorating his skin with them, lips feeling like petals on his skin, until his neck and shoulders are covered with imaginary flowers, soft kisses that leave wet little traces on his shoulders, each press of a lip a pleasing little flower that dry up and disappear, but not forgotten, because if anything, the war showed Lance that nothing should be taken for granted.

"Mmm," is all Lance gets out, fingers tight around Kolivan's wrist, as if to keep him here, the two of them tied up forever. "For now." He tries to turn his head so that Kolivan can kiss him. At some point he'll demand to be carried to bed. Kolivan will do that, just like he does everything else that Lance asks for. "I love you so much," he manages, his legs barely able to keep him standing.

"And I you. Even if you are demanding and bossy." Kolivan holds Lance until he is able to pull out.

It's not as pleasant as going in. Lance makes a small discontent sound before he is wrapped up in Kolivan's arms, and in a blanket that Kolivan has procured from quiznak knows where. 

Blue makes an annoyed growl. "Sorry," Lance says as he settles in Kolivan's arms, face buried at his neck, ready to be carried back to their quarters, and for a night, cuddling with his husband. "I'll clean it up later."

He'll apologize to Blue again tomorrow.

Tonight he'll let Kolivan take care of him.


End file.
